


Out of the Blizzard, Gently Rocking

by Cheshire_Smile



Series: So Much For Being A One Shot... [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Caning, Chases, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Cookies, Corporal Punishment, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Devoted Reylo, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drugs, Escape, F/M, Impact Play, Kidnapping, Knitting, Krampus - Freeform, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Monster Kylo Ren, Monsters, Mystical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Predator/Prey, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey is 16, Rope Bondage, Trapped, Underage Rape/Non-con, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), monster cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Smile/pseuds/Cheshire_Smile
Summary: In early December, Rey overhears Plutt talking about selling her to someone and decides that waiting out the next two years until she turns 18 to leave is no longer an option.Rey runs away and steals her neighbor's RV in order to get as far away as fast and as comfortably as possible. She gets all the way to the Rocky Mountains before she decides to hole up and rest for a few days. For once, everything seems to be going her way.Until she hears bells mysteriously ringing in the cold, winter night.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: So Much For Being A One Shot... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963084
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	Out of the Blizzard, Gently Rocking

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!
> 
> This is all @incognitoreylo’s fault because she posted Krampus pics and pointed out one with a rocking horse, and it is my fault for joking about Rey being tied to one. So, this is what and why y’all are getting this.
> 
> I want to thank @PleaseReylo for being my Beta and helping me with everything.
> 
> Read at your own risk, check the tags, and a reminder that this is the kind of shit that I like to write and read: rape/noncon, underage, monsterfucking, and breeding. Don’t like, don’t read. The back button exists for a reason ;)
> 
> News about Chapter 2 of this fic and my other stories in the end notes.

Rey didn't feel so bad about stealing the RV anymore. She had done it impulsively a few days ago; she’d never thought that working in her seedy foster father's auto shop and scrapyard would pay off so much. 

She thought that she’d be able to stick it out two more years there until she turned eighteen and could leave, but Rey had overheard Unkar talking on the phone about her and alarm bells immediately went off. Rey got a bad feeling about the positive tone of Plutt’s voice while talking with whomever was on the other end of the line. Ever curious, she lingered by the door to listen in. It wasn’t long until Rey had heard Plutt say "the girl’s a virgin'' that she snuck away into her room, packed a bag, raided Plutt’s stash of money that he was oh-so-sure was in a secret location, and bolted.

Rey was thankful that her bike was sturdy and didn't make any noise as she sped down the gravel path towards the main road. The benefit of being this far out in the boonies meant that it was unlikely that someone would see her and tell Unkar, even if it was late afternoon when some people started getting off of work. 

After a few miles of frantic biking, Rey’s panicked adrenaline was starting to fade and it gave her a chance to think about what her next steps should be. It was a death-sentence if she just kept biking. For one thing, she only had so much water in her water bottle and she would also have to worry about the local fauna; the last thing she needs is to get a nasty bite from a rattlesnake. She could even fall off her bike for whatever reason and have no one around to help her. As she was going through her options, her answer came to her as her closest neighbor’s house came into view.

Teedo was a Grade-A asshole, not as bad as Plutt, but very close. The brown-nosing snitch had caused her a lot of trouble in the past from stealing her scrap, thus preventing her from eating because Plutt paid her in food. Once, he insulted her in front of several people, then turned around and offered to “help her out” in exchange for sexual favors when the others left. Rey already knew he was still back at the scrapyard and lived alone, but it was still a relief to see his car missing from his garage. What made Rey smile widely, however, was what was in the driveway: a large RV. As she casually continued to bike towards Teedo’s home, she started formulating a plan. It was going to be the perfect comeuppance for a perfectly awful human.

Rey was thankful that locking doors was not a common practice in this area––it meant that she was able to park her bike in Teedo’s driveway and walk right inside his home. It wasn’t very big and Rey was surprised to find that it wasn’t all that messy, either. She was so used to Plutt being an utter slob that she had assumed that everyone else that associated with him was one as well. Aside from some clutter here and there, it was pretty clean. There was a pizza box with some leftover pizza on the kitchen counter that Rey helped herself to before she started looking for the key to the RV. She knew that Teedo had it on his keyring, but she was also sure there was a spare somewhere in the house. 

Rey found the key after a few minutes digging in Teedo’s kitchen drawers and cabinets under the sink. With that out of the way, she started enacting phase two of her plan: packing the necessities. After about forty-five minutes, Rey had cleared out Teedo’s fridge and pantry of any food that she wanted and even took some of his plates, silverware, and glasses and put them in the RV. She also took all of his camping gear that he stored in the garage. 

After putting her bike on the bike rack on the back of the RV, Rey climbed into the driver’s seat and backed out of the driveway, giddy at finally being able to get as far away from this hell hole as quickly, comfortably, and safely as possible.

Rey's luck continued to hold as she left the Arizona desert and entered Utah heading vaguely north-east towards the Rocky Mountains. There was only a light dusting of snow on the ground in early December and patrol cars were just as scarce as she continued her northern escape. She had no idea exactly where she was because she had turned her phone off hours ago. If any of Unkar's goons had any brain cells at all, they would figure out that they could track her with her phone’s GPS. She also stayed away from main roads and tollways—cameras were not going to be her friend for a while. 

She knew that she couldn't keep the RV forever because someone would recognize the license plate, but it would fit her needs for at least a little while before she would have to dump it. But Rey knew that she had to worry about getting as far away as possible first before she’d have to worry about the next step. 

After fifteen solid hours of driving though, Rey’s good fortune was finally starting to run out. The adrenaline from her mad dash to escape from whatever Plutt was planning and the subsequent theft of the RV was finally starting to catch up to her. The only reason she had been able to get through the last ten hours was by guzzling several of the cokes that she swiped from Teedo’s fridge, but the sugar and caffeine was making her more twitchy than awake as the hours dragged on. The dark grey clouds on the horizon had been creeping towards her as well and the local radio station had warned of a very early and very heavy blizzard.

Her luck held out long enough, however, for Rey to find a secluded place off the main road in the mountain woods to park and sleep. The snow had already started to fall and was picking up rapidly. Rey didn’t want to risk driving the winding, narrow roads with snow and ice; though she knew she may have to suck it up and try eventually, that was something to worry about later. 

Rey turned off the engine, activated the RV’s solar panels, and got ready for bed. Rey was honestly surprised that Teedo had installed solar panels on his RV, but it was yet another thing that would enable her to keep the RV longer. The solar panels would keep the electricity and heating running long enough; she would just have to make sure to check them tomorrow in case the snow covered them up, then clean them off if need be. 

Rey was thankful that the RV could remain heated even when it wasn’t in motion, but she was still feeling a bit cold. Fortunately, there were two sleeping bags and several blankets in the RV that made a nice nest on top of the musty queen bed. Rey changed into her pajamas, climbed into the pile of blankets, and sighed as she started to get comfortable. Sure, the bed in the RV was not the best in the world, but it was practically luxurious compared to the one she had at Plutt's. 

She could hear the wind starting to howl outside and wondered how deep the snow would be when she woke up. She lifted the little curtain by the tiny window and looked out into the night. Despite the weather, she could still see a foot or so out the window. Flakes of snow whipped around violently in an anarchic dance that somehow seemed to have a structure to it. Rey let the curtain fall and closed her eyes, finally drifting off to sleep while listening to the rustling of tree limbs and thinking of swirling snow.

There was roughly six inches of snow that had fallen once the blizzard had passed by mid-afternoon. Rey was surprised that there wasn’t more snow on the ground, though it was still more than she had ever seen. She thought blizzards meant several feet of snow, but apparently not. Rey put on jeans, two sweaters, and her jacket over her fuzzy pajamas. She didn't have any full-blown winter clothes, but she figured that this would do for now, and she could get more later. She was thankful that she at least kept her work boots—they may not have been snow boots, but they were better than just tennis shoes. 

The bite of the cold was harsh on her face, but she grit her teeth and stepped outside to make sure that the solar panels were clear of snow. While outside, Rey decided then that she was going to travel someplace with little to no snowfall when she decided to get moving again. She was so grateful to be back inside the warmth of the RV afterwards.

Rey found the owner’s manual for the RV in the glove box and read the entire thing, only stopping to make lunch, and finished it by 2 o’clock. It gave her some good advice on how to keep the RV going in cold weather and not have the pipes burst and a few other important things she would have never thought about. Lucky for Rey, the propane tank was still pretty full and the few mistakes she had made revolving around the RV were easy to fix so they would not come back to bite her later.

With a satisfied sigh, Rey decided that the next best course of action was to give herself a break and laze around for a while. She had never really rested on school vacations and decided that if she was going to be stuck in the RV for awhile anyway, then she may as well indulge herself for once. She was thankful that she had enough foresight to grab Teedo's DVD collection too; though it was a petty, last-minute decision, she was grateful that she had done it now. So, Rey popped in a movie, curled up in a blanket, and enjoyed not having to worry about the outside world or where her next meal would come from for the first time in her entire life. 

A few days later, Rey had been binging the last few episodes of _Lie to Me_ and eating another box of mac & cheese before she decided that it was time to turn in for the night. She figured that tomorrow would be a good time to try to see if she could drive a bit more north. She was not in any danger of running out of food, water, gas, or propane yet, but she didn’t want to risk it too much. 

As she laid down for the night, she looked out the window and watched the snow again. It was more of a gentle dusting than the blizzard she had been through the first day and a half she was here, so it was a nice change of pace. She fell asleep getting lost in the paths of the little specs of frozen ice that floated languidly to the ground and sparkled in the full moonlight amongst the silence and serenity of a place that she only thought existed in books and fairy tales. 

Rey didn’t even remember falling asleep when she was torn from her slumber by the most unusual of sounds: bells.

Rey sat bolt upright, wide awake and alert. She strained her ears and swiveled her head around to try to find what disturbed her slumber. She didn't hear anything. She was starting to wonder if she had dreamed the sound and mistook it for real when she heard it again: a faint tinkle. There was no way that was real. She was the only person around for hundreds of miles with only the wildlife for company. She knew that she had to be hearing things. Maybe there was something that was stuck to the RV that she missed before and was only hearing it now because the wind wasn’t blowing so hard and overpowering the softer sound. 

Rey got out of bed and dawned her makeshift winter wear. She knew that she would not be able to go back to sleep until she found out what made the noise or was satisfied that it was all in her head. She grabbed a flashlight and exited the RV.

The cold was biting Rey's face and ears as she stepped out into the night. The flashlight lit up more than it usually did thanks to the reflective nature of the snow around her and it was comforting to Rey to be able to see so well. The snow crunched under her footsteps and was almost high enough to reach the middle of her shins––probably about a foot, give or take a couple inches. She realized that she would have to make a game plan in the morning for how to drive out of here with all the snow around her. She had to lift her legs a bit higher than normal to make her way through the snow. It was a lot harder than Rey thought initially; the snow was wet and heavy. 

With each heavy step, Rey slowly lurched around the RV looking for what could have sounded like a bell. She made it to the other side of the RV and most of the way to the rear tire before she heard something again and froze.

Rey recognized that sound and it was no bell. That was the sound of chains. The kind of chains she would use in the auto shop to lift engines out of cars. Rey swung the flashlight to her left and waited to hear something again. Nothing. 

Rey gulped as she scanned the trees with the flashlight. It was impossible to be quiet in the snow––as she had found out from first hand experience––and the snow reflected all the light not only from her flashlight, but also from the full moon, so she’d be able to see if there was anything out there. But nothing moved. Nothing made a sound. Maybe watching crime dramas was not a good idea when she was alone—made her think that there were monsters around every corner. Rey huffed and shook her head. She was probably just tired and her overactive brain was coming to terms with the fact that she didn't need to be on high alert constantly like she was at Plutt's. Turning away from the woods, she continued trudging her way around the RV. 

  
  


As she rounded the corner, she heard a flap of fabric and spun around. Before she could lay eyes on who or what was behind her, her world was plunged into a stifling darkness. She felt herself become flipped upside down and stuffed into a cocoon of itchy fabric. She felt her world whirl around again as she was flung into the air and hit what felt like a solid wall that grunted. 

Rey screamed and thrashed, trying to get herself rightside up in what was clearly some kind of sack, and hopefully make whomever stuffed her in there drop her. However, nothing worked. Her captor was immune to everything and all she got for her efforts were the sounds of fabric rustling, the tinkle of bells, the rattling of chains, and a sore throat. Eventually, Rey was able to right herself, and then she just sat in the sack and waited. At least she wasn’t upside down anymore.

***

* * *

Rey didn't know when she fell asleep. She didn't think it was even possible, but the steady swaying of the sack with each of her captor's steps, combined with her fatigue from flailing, must have lulled her back to sleep. She was awoken abruptly, however, by being thrown across a hard floor with such force that she rolled a few times. Her left shoulder and hip took the brunt of the impact and stung like a bitch. Rey hissed and groaned as she tried to get vertical in the confines of the damnable sack but was still having trouble maneuvering with so little wiggle room.

She heard heavy footsteps come closer to her that sounded odd to her ears. She had barely managed to get her feet back under her when she felt herself being dragged across the floor. The chains that kept her sack closed rattled as her captor fiddled with still more chains and attached her sack to something above her, keeping her upright and unable to wiggle away from the wall. 

The heavy footsteps walked away from her and she couldn't help but wonder what kinds of shoes they were wearing that made those kinds of tapping noises. She heard the person shuffling around and before finally hearing her captor speak to himself, his voice too low to be anything but a man, “Of course there are more,” before shuffling around the room, doing more of who knows what.

Rey didn't move or speak, feigning defeat so that she could take him by surprise later—also her throat, hip, and shoulder still hurt. Rey rubbed her aching hip and shoulder; she was probably going to have some nasty bruises. With another huff, her captor seemed to be done doing whatever he was doing and stomped up some stairs before closing a door at the top of it. Rey didn't move for a few minutes just to make sure that he was well and truly gone. She had made that mistake with Plutt years ago when she came out of her hiding place too soon and got beaten for something that she honestly couldn’t remember anymore. 

While she sat still for a couple of minutes, waiting to see if he would come back sooner, she went through her options. Rey quickly dismissed the idea of clawing her way out on account of her small, blunt nails and chewing a hole in the fabric was equally unrealistic. Rey groaned. She wished that she had her utility belt on her. 

Rey sat up straight. She may not have her utility belt, but she may still have something in her coat that could help her. She wished she had thought about it sooner, but better late than never. She had learned a long time ago that it was always a good idea to hide multiple tools and knives on her person and in various clothes. She quickly patted down her pockets and almost squealed with joy when she felt the hard outline of her little Swiss Army Knife in the hidden pocket of her hood. Rey grinned—this fucker wasn't going to know what hit him.

***

* * *

Sawing open the bag was not as easy as she thought it’d be. Rey cursed herself for not sharpening the blade because of the sheer amount of effort it took her to make a one-inch hole in the bag. She tried widening the hole by hooking her index and middle fingers through it and pulling, but she didn't have the upper body strength or room to rip it open. All her efforts only made the hole big enough to get in her ring, middle, and forefingers before she gave up and went back to sawing with the dull knife that grew duller by the second. 

It was nice to breathe fresh air again, at least. She could also see that she was in some kind of small stable-like enclosure, though she could only see the wooden wall to her left and where the wall met the concrete floor. All she could do was hope that there wasn't a locked door to keep her in too, but one thing at a time.

Every millimeter of progress she made felt like it took more effort for fewer results. She grew even more tired every time she wrenched and tore at the hole in between bouts of sawing with the knife again. Between how ludicrously loud she was being with her panicked breathing, grunts of effort, and the slowly shredding fibers of the bag, she was sure that someone would hear her. Surely, her kidnapper was going to come back soon, put a stop to her escape attempt, and do...she didn't want to think about it. She was _determined_ to escape. The ripping of the fibers sounded like thunder in her ears. Her frantic thoughts gave her body enough adrenaline to finally make the hole big enough for her to squeeze out of.

Rey flopped onto the floor in an ungracious heap. The concrete floor was colder than ice and hard, yet a welcome relief from the claustrophobic sack she had finally escaped. Her legs were stiff from being in the same fetal position for hours and her arms and fingers ached from her furious battle with the bag. 

She finally took a good look at her surroundings. Her recently escaped bag was tied with chains and secured to a hook and ring on the concrete wall. The two walls on either side of here were made of light wood, like she was in the stall of a horse stable or something. Luckily, it looked like there was no door on her stall to keep her in, so she didn't have to worry about trying to pick a lock—at least not at the moment. 

Rey tiptoed to the front of her stall and looked around the corner; she was in the second to last stall in a long row of others. The stairs that lead to freedom were about fifty feet away. She eased out of the stall and slowly crept towards the stairs, glancing in each stall on her way there just in case she needed to help anyone else escape. It would be easier and increase her chances of survival if it was more than just her against the kidnapper and whomever else he may have had around. However, all the other stalls were empty save for a similar hook, chain, and iron circle attached to the concrete wall. Once she finally made it to the stairs, Rey steeled herself with a rattling breath and climbed them cautiously, trying to avoid any squeaky steps if she could help it.

Once she reached the top, she gripped the handle and turned it slowly, praying to whomever would listen that it was not locked. Someone must like her because it was, indeed, unlocked.

Rey slowly opened the door and slipped out before closing it just as slowly and quietly. Her heart had started to hammer and she hoped that it wouldn't keep her from hearing her kidnapper approach; though, his shoes made so much noise, she could probably hear him long before he saw her and she could find a place to hide before slipping away. 

Turning from the door, Rey found herself in a spacious great room that could only be described as a lumberjack's wet dream. From the ceiling hung an elaborate hanging chandelier made of deer and moose antlers that lit up the whole space. On the right side of the room, there was a cozy, stone and steel fireplace complete with a bear-skin rug in front of it and a moose head above the still-roaring fire. The entire wall of that side of the cabin was adorned with fully stocked, built-in floor-to-ceiling bookshelves and even had a ladder to reach the higher shelves. 

The coffee table was made of some sort of dark wood and was adorned with a couple books, candles, and what looked like a wooden horse roughly the size of a chihuahua that someone was in the middle of whittling. There was a plush couch and loveseat covered in furs, pelts, and a few knitted blankets of different shades of dark red, green, and brown. There was even a large, but unfinished dark red blanket hanging off the arm of the couch and seemed to be partially stuffed into a basket on an end table where Rey could see the knitting needles poking out along with several other spools of different colored yarn.

Deeper into the great room was a section that looked like a mini office complete with a large executive desk and various pens and papers strewn about the top. Just behind the desk were standing shelves with a few knick-knacks, more books, and picture frames of things Rey couldn’t make out from this distance. 

Off to the left was the kitchen, U-shaped with dark stone countertops. The side facing the great room looked like it doubled as a dining table, she concluded, from the three wooden stools that lined the length of the island. Resting on top of the island was what looked like a plate full of homemade gingerbread men decorated in colorful icing. She couldn’t see the rest of the kitchen from where she was standing.

It was all stunning, but the openness of the place left very few places for Rey to hide. Though she supposed the same went for her kidnapper. So, with the lack of noise from either his footsteps on the wooden floors or rummaging around somewhere in the house, along with no visual sign of him anywhere, she assumed that he was out doing whatever he had been grumbling about earlier and not here.

Rey had just let out a sigh of relief and started to relax a bit when she heard the front door knob rattle and cut through the silence like thunder. Without thinking, Rey rushed forward and straight into his bedroom.

To her immediate left was a large closet with sliding doors that spanned the entire wall and, luckily, it was already slightly open. Rey dove into the closet and burrowed inside, doing her best to obscure her body behind a row of fur coats so long that they almost hit the floor. She covered her mouth and nose with her sleeve to stifle the sound of her breathing and strained to hear over her heartbeat pounding in her ears. She, once again, found herself thankful for the man’s weird taste in footwear as he lumbered his way through the house. However, it seemed that he was not alone this time.

“How many more do you have to get tonight, Kylo?” asked another man with a posh yet harsh British accent. He seemed to share his companion’s taste in loud, obnoxious footwear too, because now Rey realized that there were two sets of loud footfalls.

“Just gotta grab one more before I start really working on them. One sec, let me drop this one off downstairs,” Rey heard him, Kylo, thump his way down the stairs to the basement and she heard the other man pace around the main floor. Rey was trying to figure out what her options were and trying not to panic as she ran through all the possibilities. Best case scenario, he wouldn’t check her stall and would take his companion with him when he left so she could escape soon after. Worst case scenario: they’d find her missing and search the cabin first.

Rey was trying not to hyperventilate when she heard Kylo roar from the basement, “Hux!”

“What? What’s going on?” Hux’s responding yell echoed from the stairwell downstairs.

Rey heard Kylo storm up the steps as he snarled his answer, “One of the brats cut their way out of the bag.”

“Well, they couldn’t have gotten far. It is the dead of winter and there are only so many easy trails to take. I have already finished my business tonight, so I will help you look for…” Hux left the sentence dangling in a question.

“Rey Johnson. Be wary of that one; I only had her for a few hours but already I can tell she is very crafty and stronger than she looks. And try not to damage her too much. I have plans for her tender flesh still.”

Rey didn’t hear Hux’s reply, just the sounds of the two men running out and slamming the front door. Rey was paralyzed with fear and indecision in the closet. When her captor said he had plans for her flesh, was he insinuating that he was going to… eat her? And now with other people downstairs, it sounded like they were planning on eating them, too.. Should she try saving them and risk getting captured again, or leave now and save herself? Rey didn’t realize she had started crying until she felt her sleeve grow wet against her hand still covering her mouth.

It wasn’t fair, none of it was, but she knew that she’d never be able to live with herself unless she helped the people downstairs. Removing her sleeve from her mouth, she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. The longer she sat still in the closet, the sooner those two monsters would return and there were people who needed her. Rey steeled her resolve and emerged from the closet. First and foremost, she needed a better knife than the dull piece of shit she used to get out of her bag.

Rey took a good look around the master bedroom. On the far side of the room, there was a long and stout bureau below a window with the curtains drawn. There were various items strewn across the top of it, including a nasty-looking serrated hunter’s knife. Rey strode over to the bureau and snatched up the knife. She took a closer look at what else was on the bureau. There was an odd-looking oval brush with thick, stiff bristles and a leather strap that looped around the top, a few more carved, wooden animals varying in size, and a nice looking gold chain that held an equally expensive-looking ruby. Usually, Rey wouldn’t have cared about jewelry––especially not in these circumstances––but some angry part of her wanted to take something valuable from these evil cannibals. So, Rey clasped the gold chain around her neck before turning around and leaving the bedroom.

Rey threw open the basement door and ran down the steps. Once she was at the bottom, she marched down the rows of stalls looking for the other person Kylo had taken. She found the stall that was right across from where hers was now had a similar-looking sack chained to the wall. She jogged forward, crouched beside the bag, and whispered, “Hey, mate, can you hear me?”

The person in the bag seemed to flinch at Rey’s voice and shuffled around a bit before answering in a quavering voice, “Please, let me go. I won’t tell anyone. Please…”

Rey put a hand on the side of the bag, “Shhh, it’s okay. My name is Rey. I was taken too but I’m going to cut you out of there. What is your name?”

There was a sniffle then a watery, “Kaydel. How did you get out?”

Rey stood up a little straighter and grabbed the top of the bag, “I had a pocketknife in my coat that used to cut my way out. I nicked this hunting knife from those arseholes and I’m going to use it to get you out. Try not to move too much, yeah?”

Kaydel sniffed again, “Okay, I can do that,” there was a beat of silence as Rey started to saw the bag open using the serrated side of the knife. It was already much easier with this knife than her own and it wasn’t long before Kaydel spoke up again, “I’m from Salt Lake City, where are you from?”

Rey had already made a decent sized hole in the bag, maybe luck was on her side after all, “Middle of nowhere, southern Arizona. I was camping out in the middle of the Rockies a bit north of Salt Lake City when those wankers got me,” Rey checked to see how big the hole was by stretching it wide and made eye-contact with Kaydel for the first time. The blonde’s cheeks were flushed and glistening from crying and her eyes were a little red too, but she was one of those girls who looked pretty even when they cried. 

“Hi,” said Rey and gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “Not quite big enough yet, but this shouldn’t take too much longer.” Rey went back to sawing but the silence in the air was starting to feel awkward, so she asked, “Where did he take you?” Rey didn’t want to get too distracted talking because the knife was not something to take lightly, but she figured that Kaydel needed to talk to help her calm down and Rey would need her calm when they made a break for it.

“I was in my bedroom. I was having a hard time falling asleep because I have this paper due before break and it’s worth like 25% of my grade.”

“That seems a bit much,” replied Rey. She was almost at the point where she would ask Kaydel to try to get out.

Kaydal let out a small laugh, “Yeah, it kinda is, but it’s an AP class and I want to keep my grades up for when I start applying to colleges next year.”

“Nice,” said Rey, “Okay, I think this hole should be big enough for you to get through. Here, hold my hand. I will help keep you steady.” Rey held out her free hand and Kaydel took it. It was a tight squeeze so Rey had to cut a few inch long vertical slit in the bag, but it was otherwise easy to get Kaydel out.

Kaydel lunged forward and wrapped Rey in a tight hug whispering a rapid series of thank yous over and over again. Rey was startled by the sudden movement and display of affection. She couldn’t remember the last time anyone had ever hugged her and she started to tear up a bit again as well. Careful of where the knife was, she returned Kaydel’s embrace and said, “You’re welcome.” 

As much as Rey was enjoying the hug, they couldn’t waste time. They had no idea when Hux and Kylo would be back and they were already out looking for her. Rey patted Kaydel on the back and pulled away, “Let’s get out of here, yeah?” Kaydel nodded with a short ‘yeah’ and Rey led the way upstairs. She started towards the front door when she realized something, “Hold on a moment. I want to get something from his closet. I’m not exactly wearing winter clothing.”

Kaydel looked around the great room nervously and bit her lip, “Okay, but don’t take too long.”

“It won’t take more than a couple of seconds, but if it makes you feel better, go keep a lookout outside. I’ll be right behind you,” Rey started to turn and walk towards the bedroom before stopping, “Oh, Kaydel. Grab another knife from the kitchen. We should both be armed just in case.”

Kaydel nodded, “Yeah, you’re right. Good thinking. See you in a bit, Rey.”

“See you in a bit,” Rey gave another smile before ducking into the bedroom. Rey heard Kaydel digging around in the kitchen drawers as she slid the closet doors further open to reveal what she didn’t have time to see earlier. She didn’t know why Kylo needed so many damned coats, but she was grateful that he had one she could take. She even saw a warm-looking fur hat with ear flaps that she quickly threw on along with a coat before leaving the room.

Rey didn’t see Kaydel in the kitchen as she marched by, so she must already be outside. What Rey did see, however, was the plateful of iced gingerbread men. Rey paused for a moment to stare at the cookies. She’d been through a lot in the past... however long. She had even saved someone’s life and, besides, she was going to need her strength. She deserved some sweets after everything she had gone through. Nodding to herself, she rushed over to the cookies and scarfed three of them before taking a fourth to nibble on and a fifth for Kaydel. 

Satisfied with sticking it, once again, to that monster, Kylo, she started walking with a spring in her steps towards the front door. However, Rey only made it about three steps towards the door before she started to feel strange.

Rey’s limbs started to feel heavy and her eyelids started to droop. Rey's good mood quickly evaporated as she realized her mistake, those fucking cookies were drugged. She staggered and caught herself on the back of the plush couch, fighting the oncoming drowsiness. She had to escape. She had to tell Kaydel to go on without her and not wait for her. She had already come so far and fought so hard, but no matter how much she willed herself to stay awake, she slumped to the floor and cursed her cockiness as the darkness overtook her.

**Author's Note:**

> So, good news: Chapter 2 is already written.  
> Bad news: I need to heavily edit and rework it to get it to where I want it to be before I send it off to my Beta and I may be very busy from now until next Thursday, so we will see. I am hoping to have Chapter 2 posted before the end of the year. Stay tuned.
> 
> As far as all my other stories are concerned:  
> NaNoWriMo was hard. I only hit 40k and I got nowhere near done with “Carnival of the First Order,” but I made some good progress. I eventually decided to say FUCK IT and work on whatever the fuck I felt like writing to try to hit 50k. I was able to work on a few of the Reyloween ones too (that’s right, I STILL plan to do those) and a couple other gifts for a few people who have helped me get off my ass and write and inspire me to write so expect those at some point too.
> 
> \- I have 2 chapters of the Jekyll/Hyde Magical School AU written, but they still need to be edited by me and Betaed before I post them.  
> \- A Fine Vintage WILL be continued, but I want to write it all before I start posting it and...I have a lot of research to do for what I have planned, so that is going to be awhile.  
> \- The rest of my Reyloween One/Two Shots are in various states of outline and writing. I will be trying to post them as soon as they are done...but plot bunnies keep showing up in my warren and I am weak.
> 
> I hope all y'all had a great Christmas, Yule, and other winter holidays. Stay safe. I love you all.


End file.
